Sangre de corazón
by MikanRamos
Summary: Arthur es un vampiro que por una situación algo curiosa termina atrapado en las redes de Alfred claro, que literalmente hablando


-Sangre de Corazón-

Hoy es Halloween, una gran fecha para los inocentes niños, ¿no lo creen?, hoy todo es dulces y diversión para ellos, tan ajenos a lo que pasa en las sombras de este festejo. Para nosotros, las criaturas del terror los sujetos de la noche, las almas en penas, las criaturas del pecado, hoy es un día especial, ya que podemos ser libres sin temer, hoy es el día en qué nuestros poderes son libres.

Yo soy Arthur Kirkland, alguna vez un noble heredero del reinado de los Kirkland, pero eso cambió años después, cuando yo tenía veintitrés años para ser exactos.

Una tragedia provocó la muerte de toda mi familia, un ataque de diversas criaturas arrasó con todo el reino, pero un vampiro que tenía alguna clase de obsesión conmigo me salvó y me convirtió en vampiro solo para mantenerme a su lado, estuve junto a él hasta que logré asesinarlo y al beber su sangre pude convertirme en un vampiro completo, uno diurno, como lo fue él. Ahora mi vida como vampiro siempre ha sido complicada jamás he atado mi vida a alguien porque sé que morirá, he tenido que adaptarme al pasar de los años, he visto crecer y morir a tantas personas, pero sobre todo he vivido todos estos años de soledad.

Actualmente soy conocido como Arthur Kirkland, uno de los mejores profesores de la universidad Saint's Western, en el área de literatura. Después de todo, tantos años de soledad entre mis preciados libros, eso era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo en este mundo.

La noche de Halloween, la hermosa noche de Halloween, es cuando nuestros poderes aumentan, perfecta para alimentarse sin levantar sospechas y eso es lo que tengo pesado hacer, después de todo, no en todos los Halloween hay luna llena.

Voy saltando de árbol en árbol sin ser visto, sin duda hoy la luna brilla mostrando todo su esplendor dando un hermoso pero tétrico aire a la zona, un ambiente perfecto para el día de brujas, cuando por fin decido detenerme en un tejado, permitiendo extender mi fiel capa mientras los rayos de luna me envuelven, respiro con profundidad, antes de bajar a la ventana, a pesar de tener tanto tiempo de vampiro aún no logro acostumbrarme al sabor de la sangre, pero la necesito.

Solo me tomará un segundo tomar la sangre. Al contrario de los que muchos creen, los vampiros no llegamos, mordemos su yugular, vaciamos su sangre y nos vamos. No claro que no, somos criaturas de la realeza, además mi preparación para Rey no me lo permitiría, y jamás me rebajaría a asesinato.

No necesitamos mucha sangre humana, también podemos absorber la esencia de las rosas y de los chocolates, además la sangre de animales y vitaminas ayudan bastante.

La forma en la que mi especie se alimentan es todo un proceso, lo primero que se hace es un corte con la uña en una vena menor y con esa sangre rellenamos un frasco. Vamos, no pienso beber directo de su piel, quién sabe dónde se habrá metido el humano antes, después de tomar la sangre, con un poco de nuestra saliva somos capaces de cerrar la herida, el humano ni siquiera nota nuestra presencia solo siente como si un mosquito le picase, quién sabe, puede que ya un vampiro tenga tu sangre y nunca te diste cuenta.

Decidí ir rápido ya que pronto amanecería, y tengo que dar una estúpida conferencia en la universidad. Así qué, haciendo uso de mis destrezas bajé de un salto al balcón, y me tomé un momento para mirar. Los niños comenzaban a irse a sus casas después de obtener dulces, hacían bien porque es el momento de que las bestias tomen el control.

Sonreí antes de darme la vuelta y con paso elegante me adentré en la habitación, pude ver un bulto bajo las sabanas, me acerque lentamente, haría esto rápido, pero sorpresivamente todo comenzó a moverse, cuando me di cuenta estaba dentro de una jodida red, ¡yo príncipe de las tinieblas en una red!, y con ajo, no me malentiendan a mi especie no nos daña el ajo, solo que el olor es horrible para nuestros sofisticado olfato, tampoco el agua bendita nos hace daño, puede que odiemos mojar nuestros trajes como cualquiera, las cruces... ¿en serio?, una estaca en el corazón, vamos, ¿quién diablos no se moriría de una estaca al corazón?

Bueno, volviendo al jodido tema de qué estoy encerrado en una red y no se rompe con mis uñas, ¡¿de qué demonios está hecha?!

De repente dejé de moverme, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, un chico rubio había entrado, debo de admitir que es un chico atractivo, tiene una piel bronceada pero de manera clara, su cabello está un poco desordenado y de un hermoso color dorado, _oh my god_ sus ojos. Se abrieron grandes cuando me miró, eran de un azul hermosísimo, ahora que se acerca puedo escuchar su corazón, suena de manera muy irregular y lenta, con tantos años de vampiro puedo decir que éste chico está mal, su corazón no resistiría mucho.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando el chico se acerca todo eufórico, riéndose tan estruendosamente que seguro rompería mis tímpanos.

 _-Hey, Stupid! shut up!_ , me lastimas los tímpanos-el humano idiota se sentó en la cama observándome, mientras bebía un vaso con leche yo solo lo miré con odio.

 _-Oh, I'm sorry dude_ , ¿quieres un poco de leche?-Me extendió el vaso a medio tomar, yo simplemente volteé mi rostro

-No quiero de tu jodida leche-Empecé a hacer que la red se columpiara de un lado a otro-¡Solo sácame de aquí!

-No quiero.-El maldito sonrió cuando lo dijo, maldita sea su encantadora sonrisa, me dan ganas de borrársela de un golpe.-Me chuparás la sangre sí te suelto y no, gracias, quiero vivir, aunque... no creo que eso sea por mucho tiempo.

Pude ver como su rostro se ensombreció de repente, ¿qué edad tendría éste muchacho?, se veía con toda una vida por delante, acortada por una maldita enfermedad, desgraciadamente.

-Oye, humano.-Me acomodé un poco mejor en la tonta red.- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Lo más normal sería que me preguntaras mi nombre primero, ¿no?-Se acercó a la mesa de noche y tomó unos anteojos-Me llamo Alfred F. Jones, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-No tengo porque decírtelo.-Bufé un poco y apreté más los brazos.- Pero mis normas de etiqueta me lo exigen así qué, mi nombre es, Arthur Kirkland.

-Arthur Kirkland-El ojiazul repitió mi nombre como sí lo saboreara.- Tu nombre suena muy elegante, y tu acento... ¿eres inglés, verdad?

-Sí.- Ya para qué demonios luchaba, al parecer estaría aquí un buen rato.- Y ahora respóndeme, ¿qué edad tienes?, ¿por qué tu corazón late tan mal?

-Qué gran oído, Arthy- Los ojos del chico relucieron con curiosidad.- Verdaderamente eres un vampiro.

-No me llames así, estúpido humano, acaso creías que mis colmillos eran de plástico, ¿o qué?-Solté estas palabras con el tono más mordaz que pude, pero todo se fue al caño al escuchar la risa del chico, no era ruidosa como la primera esta era más dulce y embriagadora, pero después de esta al chico le comenzó a dar un fuerte ataque de tos que me alarmó por un momento.- ¡Oye, Alfred!, ¿estás bien?

Alfred se retorcía en la alfombra donde había caído, por alguna razón mi pecho se apretaba al verlo de rodillas en la alfombra, tosiendo mientras con una mano sostenía su cuerpo y con la otra apretaba su camisa por el área del pecho. Estuve punto de volver a intentar liberarme, para así ayudarle pero poco a poco fue parando, cuando al fin se detuvo su apariencia no fue nada buena, se veía febril y débil, se veía...

-Tan vulnerable.- La frase salió de mis labios sin poder procesarla, cuando menos me di cuenta los ojos cansados de Alfred me observaban.- Lo siento.

-No tienes nada que disculpar, Arthur yo... lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso.- Los ojos del joven se oscurecieron, provocándome un escalofrió -diecinueve, tengo diecinueve años.

Estuve a punto de hablar pero Alfred se me adelantó, mientras me miraba fijamente, era como si me leyera, sentí como si supiera todos mis secretos, después de unos momentos bajó la vista hacia sus piernas mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente su pijama.

-¿Sabe señor vampiro?, le envidio mucho- El tono que usaba me provocaba una extraña sensación de soledad, esa sensación tan conocida para mí.-Usted ha vivido tantos años y yo estoy condenado a morir en unos meses o quizás semanas, mi corazón ya está cansado y con él, mi cuerpo y mi alma.

-Alfred...- Él al fin me miró, pude ver en sus ojos asomo de lágrimas.- Libérame, te prometo que no me iré y no te haré daño alguno, además pronto amanecerá y mis poderes se irán.

-¿Cómo que irse?-Se acercó a mí y comenzó a desatar mi red-¿no qué eras un vampiro?

-Sí, lo soy.-Al fin libre, ¡qué buena sensación!, decidí sentarme en la alfombra, cruzando mis piernas después y observando a Alfred desde abajo, mientras él se sentaba al estilo indio en su cama.-Pero nos hemos adaptado, cuando llega la mañana, mis poderes se reducen al 40%, así mis colmillos no se notan, puedo salir al sol y unas cuantas de mis habilidades físicas se reducen.

-¡Oh!, es increíble, en el día eres alguien normal- Éste chico, ¿cómo podía cambiar su expresión tan rápido?, era un enigma muy atrayente- Sería genial ser un vampiro.

Ambos hablamos de temas triviales, nos divertimos juntos, platicamos de nuestras vidas.

Resulta que Alfred estudia en la universidad en la que doy clases, pero como su estado empeoró tuvo que ser internado. Seguimos hablando por mucho tiempo hasta que los primeros rayos de sol marcaron la hora de despedida, aproveché que Alfred ya dormitaba para cubrirlo con la sabana.

-Tengo que irme Alfred, fue un verdadero placer conocerte.- Un impulso idiota provocó que me acercara a besar su frente como despedida, pero sentí un jalón y como sus brazos envolvían mi cuello dejando nuestras caras tan cerca, que pude sentir su aliento.- Suéltame Alfred.

-Prométeme que vendrás mañana.- Alfred luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos, y aun así pude ver la súplica en ellos. Mierda, seguro que estoy sonrojado. –prométeme que no me dejarás solo, eres mi único amigo.

Te lo prometo, Al.- Cómo podría negarle eso, si yo mismo estuve tan solo.- Te veré en la noche, ahora _sweetdreams_ , _darling._

Dándole una última mirada a ese ángel americano, salté del balcón en el momento justo, ya que cuando caí di un pequeño traspié, mis poderes se habían ido y mi capa convertido en una gabardina color arena, ésta la había conseguido hace muchos años con una bruja polaca llamada Felks, estaba encantada para transformarse cuando mis poderes se iban.

Desde ese extraño encuentro con Alfred hace ya un mes, cada noche me dedicaba a ir a verlo, mentiría si dijera que no me emocionaba hacerlo, su sonrisa era blanca como las perlas y sus ojos eran como el azul del cielo, y del mar más hermoso del mundo.

Sí a veces el americano es un idiota, pero es un idiota lindo, dulce y sobre todo, inocente. Al pensar en él mis mejillas se tornan carmesí, lo que resulta ser la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que muchas veces mis pensamientos son sobre él, pensé que era solo preocupación por él, qué solo me daba lástima su enfermedad o solo porque lo consideraba un amigo, pero después mi mente se abrió y concluí que me había enamorado de él.

Todo comenzó aquel día cuando sentía que moriría por llevar tanto tiempo sin beber sangre, desde que lo conocí me prometí que reduciría al máximo mi consumo de sangre, me daba miedo que él me mirara con temor, qué me odiara o le asqueara, pero al parecer él lo noto, ya que un día me ofreció su sangre...

-¡Vamos Arthur, bébela!- los ojos del menor brillaban con determinación, pero yo me negaba a tomar de su sangre- solo un poco, sé que estoy enfermo y mi sangre ha de saber horrible pero...

Pude ver su semblante oscurecerse, no quiero que se haga ideas equivocadas.- ¡No es eso!, no quiero-Oh dios, mis ojos ardían, llevaba siglo sin llorar, ¿por qué ahora?- No es que no que no quiera beber sangre, ¡pero me odiaría si tú me llegaras a tener miedo!, ¡no soportaría perderte!, a ti no te quiero perder, Alfred.

Maldita sea mis lágrimas han salido sin permiso alguno, junto a Alfred carezco de todo mi autocontrol, tengo miedo a perderlo pero no sé el por qué, el solo pensarlo me oprime el corazón.

-¡Jamás te temería, Arthur!, eres lo más preciado para mí- Sentí como sus brazos me envolvían, provocando que me aferrara a su camisa y a su calor tan evolvente.- por favor, bebe de mi sangre.

Me ofreció su mano con una sonrisa, yo solo asentí sonriéndole tímidamente, tomé su dorso y lo besé, pude ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, procedí a clavar la uña de mi pulgar en su mano e hice lo que jamás había hecho, tomar la sangre directamente de la piel.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, después de beber un poco, pasé mi lengua por su herida, juro que sentí como dio un ligero respingo, ¿será que le habré hecho daño a su corazón?, volteé a mirarlo nuevamente, pero él solo desvió los ojos, ¿qué raro esta hoy?

-Gracias, Alfred- Él solo me miró y sonrió, se acercó un poco y con su pulgar limpio un poco de la sangre de mis labios, su toque me dejó una sensación cálida.

 _Fue en ese exacto momento en el que caí en cuenta, que me había enamorado perdidamente de este idiota americano_

Al parecer el día de hoy Alfred volvería a la universidad, sonreí para mí mismo, el día de hoy le prometí que nos iríamos juntos en mi auto, e inclusive primero lo llevaría a comprar su helado favorito, teníamos una tarde/noche planeada solo para los dos, era como una cita, pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno quiere.

Me dirigía feliz hacia el área de antropología donde Alfred estudiaba, mientras entonaba una cancioncilla, le llevaba un pequeño chocolate como regalo, pero paré abruptamente al percibir un olor tan conocido

" _Es la sangre de Al_ "- corría los más rápido que podía sin mis habilidades físicas- Aguanta, Alfred.

Al llegar me encontré a Alfred de rodillas en el frío suelo, en la misma posición de aquella vez en su habitación, solo que ésta vez mucha sangre salía de su boca, reaccioné por puro instinto y aparté a quienes se le acercaban, lo tomé por los hombros y gruñí al sentir que alguien quería tocarlo, respiré un poco recordando que me encontraba en la escuela.

-Resiste, Alfred, no cierres los ojos, ¡es una orden Jones, ni se te ocurra desobedecerme!- Lo cargué en mi brazos y emprendí carrera a mi auto, cuando llegamos la sangre comenzaba ahogarlo, en mi desesperación hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, me concentré en elevar mis poderes y cuando mis colmillos salieron, lo besé, para así beber la sangre que lo ahogaba.- ¡Resiste, vamos a ir al hospital!

Pero los ojos del ojiazul se cerraban cada vez más, lo dejé en el asiento para poder arrancar, pero éste me detuvo.

-Arthur, y-yo...- La tos no lo dejaba hablar bien-Tengo algo que decirte.

-Debo llevarte al hospital, ¡Alfred, suéltame!- La desesperación me cubría, una voz me gritaba "Conviértelo", "será inmortal", "siempre juntos", pero yo no quería atarlo a éste estilo de "vida", ¿y si él no quería esto?, ¿me abandonaría?- Solo resiste, te salvaré.

-N-no, escúchame- Su mano ensangrentada fue a mi mejilla- No aguantaré.

-No Alfred.-Las lágrimas se arremolinaban en mis ojos, no quiero perderlo, no a la única persona que me quiso por como soy, no quería perder esa sonrisa, no quería perder a la persona de la que me enamore- ¡No te perdonaré si me dejas solo Jones!, ¡no permitiré que la persona que amo me deje!

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron y su tos paró un momento, solo para sonreír. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo, Arthur- Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, pero con una sonrisa- Aquí o en otra vida.

-NO, Alfred NO.

 **Con desesperación nunca antes vista en el inglés, este cortó una herida en su mano derecha, para posteriormente pasar algo de sangre a su boca, y besar a Alfred haciendo que la tragara.** – Si me odias después de esto, pagaré las consecuencias, pero recuerda, jamás dejaré de amarte, mi ángel americano.

-Es bueno saberlo, por qué no te desharás de mi tan fácil, _love_ **\- los ojos de Arthur se abrieron a más no poder, para después mirar al menor, agachó la cabeza para recargar su frente con la de él** \- Estoy de vuelta.

-Bienvenido, Alfred, y jamás te volverás a ir, _My love_ , por qué aunque te embriaguez de mí, jamás te dejare de ir otra vez, _my eternal love._


End file.
